


Bun in an Oven

by nerdygaycas



Series: The neighbor's welcome [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Knotting, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdygaycas/pseuds/nerdygaycas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew and Emily had been seeing each other for two weeks now. It also had been two weeks since they introduced themselves to each other with more than just a nod and a handshake. Instead they had fucked on Emily’s old couch and mated the old-style. Now they wanna take things slower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bun in an Oven

**Author's Note:**

> sequel to The neighbor's welcome by request

Andrew and Emily had been seeing each other for two weeks now. It also had been two weeks since they introduced themselves to each other with more than just a nod and a handshake. Instead they had fucked on Emily’s old couch and mated the old-style. 

Since then they had learned that they really liked each other and not just the fucking part of the relationship. Andrew wanted to first court her and be not only her rough Alpha but also a gentleman. Hence they decided to take things slower, and that included no fucking, just light touches. 

Emily thought it was ridiculous. She’d already given herself to him, there was no point in denying themselves the pleasure, but she also found it endearing and every time Andrew touched her she felt more desired than ever. It was like building the tension, a bomb ticking down, and she was always sensitive and wetter more than often.

They were having dinner at his place this time. Andrew had insisted on cooking all by himself. “I wanna return the favor, Em. I’m going to spoil you tonight” he had said over the phone. 

Emily was more than excited about tonight, she had a feeling it was gonna be special. 

 

Andrew’s house was right next to Emily’s. That was the reason they’d met in the first place. Emily’s mail had been wrongly delivered to Andrew’s address and he had taken them to their rightful owner. It had ended in a way neither of them expected though.

In no time she was at his door, which had been left open for her. She went straight to the kitchen and there he was, slipping a tray inside the oven.

“Hey!” she said walking towards him. She was wearing a black dress specially bought for the occasion, it fitted her perfectly, accentuating her trim waist and displaying her long, toned legs. 

“Hey, you” replied Andrew as he hugged her and greeted her with a kiss on the neck. 

Emily’s eyes shut at the touch of his lips and then she was being lifted up and on the granite counter. Due to her submissive nature she spread her legs instantly to accommodate her Alpha and locked her legs behind him to bring their bodies closer.

Andrew’s hands were running up and down her back, exploring the vast expanse of exposed skin that the dress didn’t cover. His lips at her jaw then her neck, sucking at the tender flesh so intensely the Omega was sure it’d be covered in hickeys. 

She started thrusting her hips forward, relishing in the sense of his hard bulge rubbing against her satiny panties. Her breathing was irregular and fast and her mind was getting foggy. Grinding her pussy against Andrew was maddening and so were his bruising kisses that had her arching her back and trying to contain her soft whimpering noises. It was the most they’d done after their mating and the Omega was sure she could come from this. 

Emily wanted to be fucked right on the kitchen counter, her legs dangling off the edge as Andrew rammed his rock hard erection inside her wet pussy. She was fantasizing of this when Andrew’s lips abandoned her skin and she opened her eyes, sure she’d find him pulling down his pants. But instead of that what she found was Andrew with a smirk on his face. 

“What’s so funny?” she asked a little pissed at him, maybe he just wanted to torture her and had no intend whatsoever to have sex with her. 

“Oh, nothing, dear” he kissed her cheek sweetly and looked into her eyes.

“If you want to play games with-“ a ding sound interrupted her.

“Ah, it’s done!” he pulled out of the mini oven a small tray of baked cookies.

They looked delicious and she wanted to grab one but they were probably too hot anyway. 

“You see, Em dear, I always eat dessert first.” He had a mischievous look in his dark eyes, something even dangerous and definitely lustful. “Go to my room and undress, but leave the panties on. I’ll be right there” 

Emily tried her best not to sprint her way to the bedroom. Unlike hers, his house had only one story. 

She got rid of her little black dress at once discarding it on the floor, and she was ready for him since she wasn’t wearing a bra. The anticipation builded with every second, and to calm herself she looked around the room. The walls were a rich red color and the floor was a black, smooth surface. The bed was huge, and the white sheets had been just changed by their delicate fragrance. The omega felt the waiting too long but after fifteen minutes or so Andrew entered the bedroom and closed the door. 

He approached her where she was sitting and with a gesture indicated the Omega to lay on her back. Emily saw the hunger in his eyes, taking a moment to just stand there and stare at her athletic body, her modest breasts and tight belly, the contrast of black fabric against her olive skin. 

Andrew spread her legs and started to kiss the inner side of them starting at her ankles all the way up to her quivering thighs. Andrew ran his finger ever so lightly between her lower lips, a camel toe putting them on display. She was so wet he must have felt her eagerness, surely he’d know what she was craving. 

His last kiss went to her navel and then he stopped. 

“On your back” 

She quickly complied, and wiggled her almost naked ass, just a thin string covering her most intimate part. Emily heard a “tut tut” and then the Alpha’s hand came down to smack her right cheek. 

Andrew draped himself over her, still fully clothed and whispered “Don’t think I’ve forgotten about our deal, baby. And I see…” a blow landed heavily on her left cheek “You haven’t either.” 

Emily was soon on her knees at his command, her ass up in display presenting herself like a good little omega for her alpha. 

She heard a rustle of clothes and guessed he was now naked. Slowly the thong came off by his gentle hands, and she was left once more, completely at his mercy. No heat clouding her senses this time, just lust and passion. 

Andrew kneeled behind her spreading her pink cheeks, marveling at her wetness. She was soaked all over, including her ass which was covered in slick. 

The alpha growled and took a last glance at the pink bud before swiping his tongue over it, savoring the slicked asshole. Emily was squirming and sighing and then Andrew was sucking at her rim, working his tongue inside her hole. Her toes curled when she felt him spitting at her entrance to speed up his job, and suddenly the intrusion was all too real. There it was, the small muscle pushing inside her tight little hole, coiling and fucking her with tiny movements that had her gripping the sheets with desperation. Her hand went to rub at her clit trying to balance the pleasure but Andrew stopped her with a smack at her hand. 

He pushed a digit inside her hole and started moving it in circles. “You won’t touch your pussy, not today. No rubbing, no fingering, no spanking, no nothing. You wanted me to knot your ass, I’ll knot your ass, but you may not play with your pussy no matter how wet or hungry it gets. Do you understand?”

Emily huffed in frustration but nodded her head. “Yes, Alpha.”

“Good.” 

Andrew got up to get some lube and after some slow, tormenting minutes he had three fingers inside her, she felt as if her ass was unfurling for him, her body adjusting obediently to take him in and impatient milk his cum. 

“Gonna fuck you so good, fuck your little ass, knot it full and leave you gaping and hungry for more cock. So nice for me, Em. So willing to give me all of you, even without knowing me. You wanted to serve me from the very start, gave me that wet cunt, let me knot you, mate you… So needy, babygirl. I’ll take care of you now just as I did back then.”

Emily was nervous but she was also excited. Having only touched her ass herself on very few occasions, stopping at two fingers max, this was a big step. Andrew’s knot was perhaps as big as a tennis ball, her pussy had stretched so wide to take it in. She was scared it wouldn’t slip in but she trusted her Alpha, he knew better. 

The head of Andrew’s cock was poking at her rear, he massaged the hole some more with his thumb, dying to just thrust his cock inside her, but he wanted to make this good for her, for both of them. With his hand he guided his shaft at her hole, pushing slowly, patiently, till Em’s ass gave in, opening up for him, allowing him into her tight heat. It was only the tip and the Omega was moaning loudly. 

Andrew smiled and kept pushing in, his knot was forming at the base but he tried to focus on the task at hand. His girth was breaching Emily’s ass, her channel molding itself for him, it was so intense he feared he could come at any minute. 

“Mmm, Emily… Sweet little Emily, taking it up the ass like the slut you are.” His words had an immediate effect on her, grasping the sheets and twisting them, mewling and shivering. 

Andrew took hold of her hips and sank inside her in a sole motion. The omega screamed as if the air was punched out of her but soon was begging him to fuck her, to just move, dammit Andrew, fuck my ass!

Two consecutive slaps to the side of her butt landed with force. “Do not presume you’re the one in charge, my sweet Emily.” 

Soon after though, he granted her wishes and started rocking into her, reveling in the feeling of smooth walls, tightness, heat and the obscene sounds her hole made each time he fucked in and out of her. 

Emily felt as if she was in heat, it was so different from regular sex and to even think about what they were doing, what she had asked him to do… 

“My beautiful Emily, my Omega, you feel so good. Can’t wait to fuck my knot inside you, to open you even more, open up your beautiful ass, force my big Alpha knot in that tight little ass. It’s hard to believe you can take my cock, it’ll be a miracle to watch you swallow my whole knot. Uhh… baby, do you like getting fucked in the ass? You wanna tell me how it feels?”

The omega wasn’t one for dirty talk but she was mated now and her Alpha had clearly asked something of her and it felt so good she soon was spilling the words between sobs and moans “Alpha, ohhhh Alpha, it’s so good. It’s … better than I ever imagined. You’re so big, you fill me up so good. I want you to fuck me raw, push your knot inside me, and drain your balls in my asshole. I want you, Alpha. Please give it- give it to me”

Andrew chuckled and his pace got faster, he took hold of her hair and yanked it. “I’ll give it to you, dear, no need to worry. Good omega girls don’t get fucked in the ass, though, do they, Emily? Omegas were made to be bred, and this is no place that, is it? You’re just a kinky whore, baby, a bad little omega, too horny and too wanton and too hungry for cock no matter where it fucks you. And not just getting your ass fuck but wanting a big, fat knot up in there as well.”

“Yes, alpha. Just… use me, use my ass. Fuck it, fuck, ahhh!” his knot was being forced inside her wet hole. It felt huge and it wasn’t even inside. Emily cried out and moaned, her eyes welling with tears, her mouth open, her body tight, cunt clenching around its emptiness. 

Andrew pummeled his length twice more inside her, the third time it was like she was being ripped apart at her insides. Emily screamed as the Alpha squeezed the swell of his knot in her now clenching asshole, stretching her too wide, it was too much, and amidst her pained whimpers the Omega began to contract rhythmically around her Alpha, who came from the sensation of being squeezed by his mate. 

His cum painted her insides and soon Emily followed suit, with a tired wrecked sound spilling from her throat. 

Andrew kissed her back and helped her move until they were both lying on the bed, spooning snuggly. He was buried deep inside her as her muscles tried their best to coax more cum out of him. It still felt like too much but in a good way, all his cock and even his knot kept inside her little hole, she could feel it fluttering around him.

“Did you like that, babe?” Andrew asked as he caressed one of her nipples. 

She turned to look at him and rolled her hips as if trying to get him even deeper, “Yes, Alpha” came her verbal answer, a wolfish smile on her face. 

They lay there some more, waiting for the knot to deflate and basking in the afterglow when a ding sound brought them back to the real world. 

“The oven!” Emily said alarmed, her eyes wide open. 

Andrew was holding back a smile “Em, I gotta tell you something.”

“What is it?” she asked, worried about the food in the oven, it’d surely get burned and it wasn’t like they could run out there and take it out at the moment. 

“I only know how to bake desserts. I wasn’t really… cooking dinner, it was just an alarm.”

Emily wasn’t really mad, how could she when he had fucked her so good just minutes ago. She smiled and kissed him in an awkward angle, and felt his cock inside her twitching and spilling more cum. She was so lucky he had been outside her door that day her heat came, so lucky he was the one who had fucked her bare and knotted her pussy right after their meeting, so incredibly lucky he wanted to mate her without even knowing anything about her. Emily thought maybe she was falling in love with him. 

“An alarm for what, Andy?” she asked after some minutes.

“Oh, the bun had to be in the oven by then.” 

Okay, so maybe she loved him already.

**Author's Note:**

> visit my profile, I'm glad to receive prompts!


End file.
